fireemblemfandomcom-20200223-history
Hannibal
Hannibal (ハンニバル Hannibaru) is a character from Fire Emblem: Genealogy of the Holy War and Fire Emblem: Thracia 776. He is known as "The Shield of Thracia", and he is the foster father of Corpul. Having spent his entire adulthood on the battlefield, Hannibal is considered one of Thracia's top generals. He fights against his will in Chapter 9 of Genealogy of the Holy War after Travant, his king, takes his foster son hostage to ensure Hannibal's loyalty. After the liberation wars end, Hannibal is promoted to a higher rank in the army of the New Kingdom of Thracia. In Thracia 776, he makes two appearances, one where he is shown to believe Raydrik is up to something, and another when he is talking to Leif, and gives him access to his mansion. In Game Fire Emblem: Genealogy of the Holy War Recruitment In Chapter 9: For Whose Sake, speak to Hannibal with Corpul/Sharlow. Base Stats | General | - |20 |60 |20 |0 |16 |11 |7 |22 |6 |5 |5 |5,000 | Great Shield Continue Ambush | Sword - A Lance - A Axe - B Bow - B | Silver Blade Wing Clipper |} Growth Rates |60% |50% |5% |10% |10% |10% |30% |5% |} Overview Being a General is a major down factor, as the low movement of this class essentially hampers Hannibal's mobility as a unit. Combined with the fact that he lacks the Pursuit skill and has lackluster stat growths, Hannibal is thus considered to be one of the worst units of the game. He is probably only useful for guarding one of the castles captured in Chapter 9 against Areone's final assault, but is loses this usefulness after said chapter's end. Unlike the early characters Johan/Johalva, Hannibal's powerful army will not become Ally Units and will simply disappear without explanation upon his recruitment. Conversations In Chapter 9, if Corpul/Sharlow speaks to Hannibal, he will be recruited into the army. In Chapter 9, after Grutia Castle is captured, position Sharlow adjacent to Hannibal to trigger a conversation. This conversation will essentially allow Sharlow to obtain the Berserk Staff. In Chapter 9, Seliph may speak to Hannibal, but nothing will result of it. In Chapter 9, if Hannibal speaks to Altena, she will gain three points of HP. Love Hannibal is unable to fall in love with any of the other characters, as he is, in the words of a random villager, "married to Thracia". Fire Emblem: Thracia 776 NPC Data | General |20 |43 |14 |4 |12 |7 |7 |16 |19 |7 |5 |0 |0 | - | Sword - D Lance - A Axe - B Bow - A | Silver Lance Silver Bow |} Etymology Hannibal was a general and tactician of ancient Carthage, and is considered one of greatest military commanders in history. When Hanninal was nine his father agreed to let him watch him fight Rome in the First Punic War, under one condition - Spend his whole life trying to destroy Rome. Years later during the Second Punic War, Hannibal devised a plan to climb ove the Alps with 2 dozen war elphants. Hanninal poured vinegar on the rocks of the Alps in order to make stair, for his men and eleplants to use to get over the Alps. After he made it to the other side of the Alps, his elephants refused to cross the river. So Hannibal created several rafts, and cover them with grass and dirt so it would look like regular groung, and his elephants stepped on. When he was about to fight the Romans, the Romans fled to Carthage and destroyed it, Rome had won. Rome made Carthage agree no to fight another war (even a defensive one) without Rome's ok. Years later Carthage broke this promise to defend themselves from invaders, and Rome joined in on the fight against Carthage. After Carthage was defeted in the Thrid Punic War, Rome poured salt over Carthage so that nothing could ever grow again... Gallery File:Hannibal TGC1.jpg|Hannibal, as he appears in the first series of the TCG as a Level 1 General. File:Hannibal.jpg|Hannibal, as he appears in the second series of the TCG as a Level 10 General. File:Hannibal_(Super_Tactics_Book).png|Official artwork of Hannibal from the Super Tactics Book. File:HannibalFE5Artwork.jpg|A portrait of Hannibal from the Thracia 776 Illustrated Works File:HannibalFE4NFManga.jpg|Hannibal, as he appears in the Nea Fuyuki manga adaptation. File:hannibal.gif|Hannibal's portrait in Genealogy of the Holy War. File:HannivalFE5.png|Hannibal's portrait in Thracia 776. Category:Playable characters Category:Fire Emblem: Genealogy of the Holy War characters Category:Fire Emblem: Thracia 776 characters